Soft Glow's Wish
by Collared Creature
Summary: After coming across an abandoned kit, a she-cat and her mates make a big decision.
1. Chapter 1

Three she-cats walked together through the quiet, shaded forest. A gray she-cat with black splotches and pale blue eyes walked slightly in front of the other two, as if serving as their protector.

"Do you hear that?" Dark Shade asked, ears swiveling to try to hear the small sound again.

"Hear wh—? A dark brown she-cat asked, tail intertwined with a black she-cat with a strange violet tint to her fur and blazing, emerald eyes.

"Oh!" She exclaimed a heartbeat later, "It sounds like a kit!" She said, unusual silver-blue eyes instantly filled with concern.

"We should split up; we'll have a better chance of finding the kit." Shadow Rose declared firmly, feeling slightly smug in the knowledge she wouldn't be challenged.

"O-Ok." The two were always hesitant to leave her side.

"It'll only be for a little while, beautiful's." The beautiful she-cat assured, licking both loving from the bridge of their noses to in between their ears.

* * *

A short while later, Dark Shade carried small white she-cat with gray, slightly lavender, splotches back to camp, the warmth and safety of her mates against her.

"H-her eye's gonna be ok, right?" A concerned Soft Glow asked, noticing one of the kits eyes was slightly swollen.

Dark Shade purred reassuring around the kit, smoothing her tail over her worried mates back as Shadow Rose did the same.

Pushing through the willow guarding the DawnClan camp, the three took the small kit to the medicine den.

"While it's not serious," The tortoiseshell she-cat said, carefully examining the small she-cats eye with a white paw, "She probably just scratched and irritated the lid on something before you three found her."

The three she-cats breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok." Soft Glow breathed, Shadow Rose nuzzling her comfortingly.

Dark Shade gasped as small kit rolled on her side, opening her eyes to reveal a pair of large, bright lavender orbs.

"Oh!" Soft Glow and Shadow Rose walked over, the dark brown she-cat purring and licking between the kit's ears.

"We should name her Lavender Breeze." The black-splotched she-cat said.

* * *

Later that night, Soft Glow curled around Lavender Breeze as the kit slept in the curve of her belly.

"Really?!" An excited Soft Glow asked, feeling like she could cry at any moment.

"Yea, baby. Anything for you." Dark Shade assured, nuzzling her mate.

"If it makes you happy, it makes us happy to." Shadow Rose added, emerald eyes shining softly with affection as she joined her mates.

So, with the decision made, the she-cats moved into the DawnClan nursery, although Shadow Rose and Dark Shade took turns hunting for themselves, Soft Glow and any other Queens.


	2. Chapter 2

A dark gray, almost black she-cat with silver swirls on her flanks stood on the thick sturdy branch of the aspen tree, dark green eyes gleaming as she addressed the four Clans below her

"Before we end this gathering," The leader began, "three she-cats of my Clan have made an important decision, one that will benefit all four Clans."

Star Trail was silent as whispers and murmurs filled the large clearing, letting the anticipation build before continuing, "Soft Glow, along with Dark Shade and Shadow Rose, have decided to become permanent Queens, and take in kits that are unwanted for whatever reasons."

"Such as?" Someone prompted.

"Say someone had an affair with a rouge or with a member of another Clan that resulted in kits."

"Yea?" The cat prompted, signaling Star Trail to continue.

"If the mother wishes to give the kit up, she or some warriors will bring the kits the DawnClan border, and a patrol will take the kits back to camp. No questions will be asked, except the kit's names. If the mother doesn't have, or wish, to name them, either Soft Glow, Dark Shade or Shadow Rose will. Any questions?"

With no questions, the gathering ended and the four Clans made their way back to their territories.

* * *

Three weeks later, a scruffy gray and black she-cat stood before the three tightly-knit she-cats, Soft Glow laying against the nursery with Shadow Rose.

"The mother wishes to name this one," She scruffy she-cat licked a large, black tom with dark gray paws and dark gray stripes, "Lightning Flash, his brother is Dark Smoke," she gently prodded a dark gray tom with black ear-tips and black paws, "and their sister's Black Shine." A dark brown and black she-cat squeaked cutely.

"Thank you, Wolf's Howl." Dark Shade said, she-cat nodded before walking away. The gray she-cat and Shadow Rose moved the kits to nurse off their mate, who cooed over the kit's cuteness, grooming them.

Soft Glow was so happy and content, she had the best, most loving mates in the forest, agreeing to let her adopt kits so she could be a Queen without the annoying hormonal changes of actually being pregnant. She purred, dozing as Shadow Rose groomed as her three newest kits nursed off her, Dark Shade playing with Lavender Breeze.


End file.
